


Standing in The Devil's Shoes

by crescend0



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: #PickUpLucifer, #savelucifer, Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, High-key salty at Fox still, Rating May Change, Set before the events of 3x24, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescend0/pseuds/crescend0
Summary: Set near the end of 3x23. When a bored, mischievous angel casts a body swapping hex on Lucifer and Chloe, how far will both of them go to return to normal? And will Chloe finally find out the truth?(I apologize, summary is trash)





	1. Operation: Out the Devil

Heaven was beautiful, a divine and unimaginable place filled with joy and contentment. It was also terribly boring. Sika let out an over exaggerated sigh as she watched the Silver Gates open and welcome her oldest brother in. After milenia of being trapped on an overrated cloud, Sika wanted to finally do something with her eternal existence. Spreading her black wings, Sika took flight to the Observation Room, the place where angels and souls alike could go to observe any living creature on Earth. Most of her siblings had gathered to welcome Amenadiel back and pepper him with questions about how his time on Earth with Lucifer and his demon accomplice had been, so she figured she wouldn’t get caught spying on their fallen brother, something that was beginning to become a habit for the youngest angel. The Observation Room was a large, circular chamber with a domed roof. The only furnishing present was a large, ornate pedestal standing directly in the center of the room, with a large, floating orb positioned above it. Sika perched on the platform of the pedestal and raised to orb to eye level.

“Lucifer Morningstar” Sika spoke evenly and watched as the orb before her began to glow and focus on her long lost brother. He was standing in front of Sika’s personal favorite human, Chloe Decker, on a balcony and the two looked like they were having a moment.

_“Detective… Chloe… I am the Devil.”_

_“No, you’re not. Not to me.”_ Sika smiled warmly as they kissed, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. Chloe still didn’t believe Lucifer about his true identity. _Well that simply won’t do,_ Sika thought, wide grin spreading across her face.

“I think it’s about time to pay a little visit to my big _bruder_.”

Sika already loved LA. The city was in a constant state of beautiful chaos. She could feel the city’s plyable energy buzzing below her as she swooped through the clouds. When she arrived at the place she had Observed her brother from, she landed silently out of view of the pair. Chloe looked perturbed as she talked on her phone while Lucifer studied her face anxiously.  _ Showtime. _


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 1 of Operation: Out the Devil; Sika casts the hex

Lucifer’s head was spinning for two drastically different reasons; 1, Chloe just  _ kissed him,  _ and 2, apparently Charlotte Richards had just been found dead with two bullets in her abdomen. Chloe hung up the phone and looked up at him, blue eyes shining with tears, before throwing her arms around him and sobbing softly into his shoulder. Lucifer carefully wrapped his arms around her and was hit by his own wave of grief. Charlotte was his  _ friend _ , regardless of the fact she knew what he truly is, and had been to his domain. She was young, and so afraid of the damnation death would bring her. Lucifer winced at the thought of Charlotte back in hell, despite all of her valiant efforts to escape her fate, knowing that the hellscape she was trapped in for all eternity was of Lucifer’s creation.

“Emergency? Sorry to cause delay, but family comes first, right Luci?” purrs a sultry, German-accented female voice from the shadows. Chloe whipped around to face the voice as the speaker slowly and confidently steps out of the shadows. She was a relatively short, 18-19 year old girl with scarlet red hair tied in a loose, windblown braid and golden eyes that seemed to have trapped fire in their depths.  _ Oh Father please not now.  _

“Sika? What in the me are you doing here?” Lucifer spoke forcefully, but not bitingly; unlike most of his useless siblings, he actually likes Sika. Chloe looked between him and Sika with a confused, albeit suspicious look on her face. She was no doubt wondering how he knew Sika, and hoping that she wasn’t one of his many, many sexual conquests. “I mean, it’s great to see you, little sister, but I honestly don’t have time for your chaos at the moment, one of our friends was just found dead.” Lucifer finished, scrutinizing her face for any hint at her motives. She  _ had  _ to have one. Angels didn’t just fly down to Earth to sight-see. 

“I’ve only come to do you a favor, dear  _ bruder _ .” Sika says innocently, but Lucifer felt the energy in the air around him sheft and realized what she was going to do seconds before she did it.

“Sika NO-!” Lucifer lunged at her, but his efforts were futile. Flames flickered from the corners of Sika’s eyes as she mutters  _ “Lebe an der Stelle desjenigen, den du liebst!” _ A bright flash of light rendered Lucifer momentarily blind, and he heard Chloe cry out from somewhere behind him, before he felt himself sink into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Lebe an der Stelle desjenigen, den du liebst - Live in the place of the one you love  
> I promise next chapter will be longer!  
> I don’t own the characters of Lucifer, I only own my OC Sika. Don’t forget to tweet #SaveLucifer and #PickUpLucifer, we need to save our show!


	3. My, My, Aren't I a Handsome Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe discover their, uh, predicament, and come up with a definitely-not-Chloe-approved plan

As Chloe woke up, she knew something was wrong. For one, she was certainly not in her house. Second, she felt just plain  _ wrong.  _ There was a strange sensation around her shoulder blades that made her skin crawl, and she felt strong enough to throw Pierce through a wall shotput style. Chloe chuckled slightly at the mental image, gasping when not her voice, but  _ Lucifer’s _ escaped her lips. Sitting straight up, Chloe stared at her hands. Not her hands, Lucifer’s. Throwing herself out of her bed (once again, not hers, Lucifer’s), Chloe stumbled for the bathroom, flipped on the light, and took a long look at herself. The person staring back at her was not herself, but Lucifer, with a very not Lucifer like expression on his face, that of pure terror.

“Detective? Oh, my my, look at me, I truly am a handsome Devil.” purred Chloe’s own voice from behind her, and she turned to face herself, leering at her playfully. Chloe gaped as her own body stalked towards her, looking her new body up and down appreciatively.

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked hesitantly, flinching again when Lucifer’s voice shaped her words. Lucifer nodded at her, looking slightly annoyed as a lock of his (Chloe’s) long blonde hair fell in his face.

“This is why my family shouldn’t come for visits. Especially not the angel of controlled chaos.” huffs Lucifer irritably as he throws himself down on the sofa. Chloe walks towards him apprehensively and sits across from him. Lucifer flashed her one of his signature Lucifer smiles, but it looked strangely out of place on Chloe’s face. “I should’ve known she was up to something, Sika may be the youngest of my siblings but she’s always been the smartest. I should’ve seen her plots coming. But, then again, predicting patterns was always more Uriel’s thing.” Lucifer’s eyes visibly dimmed as he mentioned Uriel, and Chloe cocked her head curiously, filing that name away for later.

“Lucifer… What happened? The last thing I remember is that red haired girl saying something in German and then I think I passed out and when I woke up… I, was,  _ am _ , you! How can this be possible? Oh yes, I know, it’s not possible, this is just some crazy ass, concussion induced nightmare because it is simply not  _ possible  _ to switch bodies.” Chloe finished breathing heavily. The strange sensation at her shoulder blades increased to the point where it felt like there was something just underneath the skin, just waiting to break free. Wincing, Chloe reached back to rub the offending area. She saw a look of terror flash across Lucifer’s face and faster than she thought her body could move Lucifer was kneeling in front of her.

“Listen, I promise I’ll explain everything really soon, but please,  _ please _ , do not lose your temper while your in my body. I promise you if you do, there will be Hell to pay.” Lucifer finished grimly, staring directly into her eyes the whole time he was speaking. Chloe stared at him, confused and a bit uneasy, until the throbbing waned back into a dull thrum. “The reason we are like this is because Sika, my youngest sibling, got bored of the Silver City, and decided to trapsy on down and fuck with our lives, because this seems to be a trend among my siblings of late. I thank Father that Azrael hasn’t come into the fold as of yet.” Lucifer shuddered as he mentioned Azrael, and Chloe added that name to her mental list right under Uriel.

“So your saying your youngest sister, a German teenager, waltzed on in from literally nowhere and switched our souls, because she was  _ bored? _   Try again, Lucifer.” Chloe glared at him, feeling her anger rise as she realized he was speaking in his dang  _ metaphors  _ again.

“Sika isn’t just any German teenager, she’s the angel of controlled chaos. Her dominion is over small events and occurrences that cause chaos on a small scale. She is skilled at hexes and jinxes that absolutely drove me and my siblings mad when we were growing up. Even being the youngest one, she was able to win more fights than any of us because suddenly the person she was fighting would start on an uncontrollable sneezing fit. However, it seems like Dad has granted her more power, for if she’s able to manipulate a human  _ soul _ , her chaos is certainly not on a small scale anymore.” Lucifer paused to let Chloe process his onslaught of, in her opinion, absolutely useless information. “But one thing Sika is not is cruel. She hexed us, but she must have a reason. The good thing about her powers are that they are relatively short distance, so the fact that her spell is still working means she didn’t return to the Silver City. So what we need to do is either find my annoying sister so I can send her back to the Silver City, forcefully if need be, or somehow figure out what it is she wants from us. You following, Detective?” Lucifer had stood and begun to pace about halfway through his explanation, although he stopped once he was done to return to staring at her.

“Lucifer enough! I don’t know how this is even possible but what your saying is crazy! I usually put up with your metaphors, but you have to take this seriously.” Chloe’s voice had an edge of exasperation in it that sounded out of place in Lucifer’s voice. Lucifer stared at her, appearing stunned at her outburst.

“Detective, with all due respect, do you have any better ideas about how to fix our situation? Even if you don’t believe a word I say, which is preposterous because I have never lied to you and never will, then can we at least try my plan first and then you can have a go at fixing us?” Lucifer stared at her almost pleadingly, a look Chloe decided definitely did not suit her face.

“Fine, Lucifer, let’s go find your sister. I do have a few questions for her anyways. Like how she found us. And how I ended up in your penthouse, when I distinctly remember  passing out on the balcony. And, frankly, why I passed out on that balcony.” Chloe’s head was spinning as she recalled those last few minutes before her vision went black. She could’ve sworn Sika had  _ fire  _ coming out of her eyes. Chloe simply shook her head at the preposterous idea and turned to follow Lucifer out of the penthouse.  _ If there actually was fire coming out of her eyes, that would mean Lucifer was telling the truth, and that just can’t be possible. Right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a longer chapter! I'll bring Charlotte's death back into play next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy so far! I don’t own the characters of Lucifer, I only own my OC Sika. Don’t forget to tweet #SaveLucifer and #PickUpLucifer, we need to save our show!


	4. Death Personified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe remember Charlotte's tragic death, Chloe meets a strange character that makes her question her own understanding of Lucifer's "metaphors"

_ RING!  _ Chloe’s phone trilled loudly from Lucifer’s pocket, making him jump and the car he was driving at a debatably unsafe speed swerve slightly. After righting the car, he tentatively took the phone out of his pocket (caller ID revealed it was Ella calling) and looked at Chloe for permission.

“It’s not like I can answer it, sounding like you. But I swear to God if you be your weird self while in my body...” Chloe growled, glaring what she hoped was in an intimidating manner towards Lucifer.

“Please refrain from mentioning Dad while in my body, Detective.” Lucifer sniffed before accepting Ella’s call and clicking speaker phone

_ “Chloe? Where have you been! I’ve been calling you and Lucifer for hours now! Usually I would speculate as to why both you and Lucifer have both been unreachable at the same time, if you catch my drift...”  _ Chloe’s face burned as she could almost hear Ella’s suggestive wink from through the phone. Lucifer grinned and mouthed  _ ‘Oh I wish that were the reason’ _ , much to Chloe’s annoyance.  _ “...But now is not the time! Charlotte was murdered and you two went MIA, so guess who is leading the investigation right now?”  _ The grin on Lucifer’s face dropped and Chloe felt her blood run cold. She knew she had been forgetting something about last night, and now she could recall the hysteric phone call from Ella in detail. Wait, if both Chloe and Lucifer were gone, that left…

“Oh no, poor Daniel. Tell him we’re sorry, but there is a very important personal matter we need to attend to before beginning to investigate this case. Please keep us updated with suspects and evidence and such. Bye bye now.” Lucifer hung up the phone, cutting off Ella’s stunned protest. 

“Lucifer! You can’t just hang up on her! I wouldn’t have just hung up on her and you need to act like me! And this is  _ Charlotte _ we’re talking about, she’s not just some murder vic, she was our friend, and Dan’s girlfriend, and it’s not fair that we’re leaving him to go through this alone.” Chloe spat, feeling her exasperation rise, along with the strange thrumming in her back. Taking a deep breath, Chloe tried to calm herself down, but the sensation in her shoulders did not cease, instead the thrum increased to a throb.

“Detective, it’s not like we can go help Daniel solve the case like this! He would definitely notice something’s up, and so would Ella. It’s simply not practical…” Lucifer kept talking oblivious to Chloe’s discomfort. Chloe shifted to face the window, hoping that removing the pressure off her shoulders would help ease the ache. Lucifer droned on in the background (Chloe found him decidedly less annoying without his accent) but she paid him no mind. 

_ “Lucifer…” _ Chloe’s head jerked up as she heard ghastly whisper. Casting a glance towards Lucifer, she saw he had stopped talking and seemed focused on the road, so she assumed he hadn’t heard what she heard.  _ Focus, Decker. You are not hearing voices. Nope. We’re not adding hearing whispers to the List of Impossible Things That Are Happening to Chloe. I’m just tired. Yeah. That must be it. I’m gonna take a nap.  _ Chloe nodded to herself decidedly, and almost as soon as she closed her eyes, she sank into sleep.

_ Chloe’s eyes opened to a dark and gloomy place. There was no sky in sight, and she was surrounded on all sides by columns of onyx. Bits of ash floated down from the “sky”. Everywhere around her she heard tortured screams, echoing endlessly, like a ghastly choir. Catching a glimpse of herself in the reflective surface of the onyx, Chloe realized she was still Lucifer. ‘Great, I can’t even escape him in my dreams.’ Chloe griped to herself taking a couple of tentative steps deeper into the hellscape. _

_ “Lucifer…” the same hollow whisper swept over Chloe, making her blood run cold. A shape began to rise out of the ground in front of her. At first, a small writhing mass of black, it morphed and grew to form a human shape. A woman, with porcelain skin, wavy, bone white hair, and glittering, pure black eyes, the same color as the onyx that surrounded them. Large, slightly tattered black wings unfurled from behind her. Chloe was frozen, mortified as the woman leaned dangerously close to Chloe’s face. “You think I wouldn’t find out you stole my blade? You’re lucky Father has entrusted me with a different task, or I’d hunt you down and drag you back to Hell myself.” The woman sneered, before straightening up and backing away from Chloe. “You better watch your back, brother. And keep that little human even closer than usual. I know better than any how fragile life is.” The woman’ cackled, black eyes glittered with malice. Chloe felt her vision fading, along with it that terrifying woman’s mocking laughter. _

Chloe woke up in a cold sweat. Lucifer had parked the car outside an abandoned chapel and was now scrolling through Instagram on Chloe’s phone.

“Lucifer, what the hell do you think you’re doing.” Chloe deadpanned, fixing him with a glare. Lucifer jumped, fumbling with her phone slightly before turning to face her, blowing a stray lock of blonde hair out of his face.

“Detective! Did you have a nice nap? I hope you feel more well rested now…” Lucifer trailed off, eyebrows furrowing as his eyes fixed on Chloe’s chest. Reaching out, Lucifer plucked a single black feather off her suit. Chloe felt the hair on the back of her neck rise up as she recalled the ghastly woman from her dream and her large, tattered black wings. “Looks like you had the pleasure of meeting my sister Azrael.” Lucifer said grimly, examining the feather with a strange mixture of anger and terror in his bright blue eyes. Chloe remembered Lucifer mentioning Azrael earlier, recalling that he seemed scared of her then too. “The angel of death. The most terrifying being I have ever encountered. She must have realized her blade was stolen, and assumed it was I who stole it. She’ll be coming for me. Which means you and I need to switch back before she finds me.” Lucifer’s eyes locked on Chloe’s equally as frightened ones.

“Lucifer… she had wings.” Chloe whispered. Lucifer nodded grimly.

“I told you I have never lied to you, Detective.” Lucifer spoke softly, cupping her face. “I promise you I’ll find a way to fix this. I won’t let that sadistic vixen hurt you. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Lucifer’s voice trailed off to a whisper, and he slowly leaned closer and kissed her. Chloe froze, unsure of how to feel about kissing herself. But as he lightly nibbled at her lower lip, Chloe found that it suddenly wasn’t an issue any longer. After a minute or two of a passionate lip lock, Chloe gently pulled away, taking a moment to see what her own face looks like post kiss. Darkened blue eyes, hair tousled and framing her face in an undeniably sexy way, lips swollen rosy red. “Now you see what I see, Chloe.” Lucifer murmured, and Chloe felt a little jolt of emotion as he said her actual name for the second time within 24 hours. “You are so beautiful. Fortunately for you, and now me, so am I.” Lucifer’s gentle, vulnerable expression morphed into his trademark smirk (Chloe would never get used to that look on her face) and the moment was shattered into a million pieces. Chloe rolled her eyes, but her small smile betrayed her.

“Alright, let’s go fetch my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SALTY that we may NEVER get to see Azrael casted in Lucifer, thanks to Fox, who can kindly go choke on a chicken bone. So this is the way I picture her. i hope you guys enjoy so far! Thanks for your feedback, I'll be sure to consider your suggestions for the near future!


	5. Wrong Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe search for Sika in an old church- but find a most unwelcome surprise instead.

The abandoned chapel was undeniably spooky. The ancient, Gothic style building was all columns, stained glass, and gargoyles that seemed to watch Chloe’s every move. As she crossed the threshold of the church, Chloe spotted the bowl for holy water, which was inexplicably full, and instinctively reached out for it. Lucifer caught her wrist as she was just about to touch the water, and shook his head, a dark, unreadable look in his eyes.

“None of that, Detective, I’m afraid holy water makes me break out in a terrible case of boils.” Lucifer smirked at himself and Chloe cocked her head at him, unable to tell if he was being serious or not. Just because she had a weird dream of a woman with wings didn’t suddenly mean she believes Lucifer and his angels-and-demons bullshit. But it does make her question a bit. Chloe walked into the church behind Lucifer, lost in thought.

“Where is she, Lucifer. I know you know where she is…” purred that same, bone chilling voice from Chloe’s dream. Terrified, Chloe scoured the room for the source of the voice. Lucifer’s eyes narrowed to dangerous slits

“Azrael. Seems you are looking for Sika as well.” Lucifer’s voice was steely, and his glare was focused up towards the rafters of the church. Slowly, afraid of what she would find, Chloe looked up in the direction of his gaze. The same woman from her dreams was lounging on one of the ceiling rafters, sans wings, and staring down at them both with those eerie, all black eyes.

“You must be that human Lucifer has taken such a fancy to.” Azrael smirked down at Lucifer with a predatory look in her glittering, onyx eyes that gave Chloe an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. “My, my, Luci, nobody told me how much of a catch she is.” Azrael stood up, and right before Chloe’s eyes, wings unfurled from her back. One flap and she was on the ground, stalking towards Lucifer, tattered black wings dragging on the ground behind her. Azrael reach out and grabbed a lock of Lucifer’s smooth, blonde hair.

“Azrael! That’s quite enough.” Lucifer retorted, looking a bit frazzled at the dark, wanting look in the woman’s black eyes. Chloe couldn’t find her voice enough to help him, too focused on the black  _ wings  _ protruding from the woman’s back.  _ It can’t be true, it can’t be true, it just can’t be! It’s not possible… It can’t be possible… Right?  _ Chloe felt lightheaded, watching in detached horror as Azrael stepped even closer to Lucifer, gently caressing his face as he tried to squirm away from her. The thrum in her shoulder blades was back, and more insistent than ever. Lucifer shoved Azrael away and held his hands up to ward her off. She could tell by his lips and wild hand gestures that he was speaking, but Chloe couldn’t hear a thing over her own pounding heart. The throbbing in her back reached a fever pitch and time seemed to slow. Her back gave one last throb, then stopped altogether, and Chloe felt like a huge amount of pressure had just been released from her body. Both Azrael and Lucifer turned to look at her, and Lucifer’s eyes widened in terror and rushed to her side. He was saying something, but Chloe still couldn’t hear anything over the roar of blood in her ears. Azrael appeared at his side, reached towards her face, and chastely brushed her black lips against Chloe’s own. As soon as their lips met, Chloe’s vision went black and she sunk into a dark, dreamless sleep.

 

Chloe woke up to the sound of low voices outside the room she was in. Chloe sighed emphatically as she realized the room she was in was Lucifer’s. Sitting up, Chloe was hit by immense soreness in her shoulderblades, Groaning, Chloe reached back to massage her back. Chloe froze, eyes widening almost comically as her fingertips, brushed downy feathers. Gently, she traced her fingers down, feeling the soft down give way to stiff, silky smooth flight feathers. Chloe stood, and caught her reflection in a window; staring back at her was Lucifer, but with great, radiant white wings splayed out behind him. Chloe’s eyes boggled at the sight, and she faintly recalled a white haired woman with tattered black wings before she heard the door behind her open.

“Rise and shine, Detect- oh,” Lucifer cut himself off, taking in Chloe standing in front of the window, unable to take her eyes off of her reflection.

“Well, brother, she’s got the shine part down, if you ask me.” Azrael pitched in, leaning on the door frame beside Lucifer. “I think it’s time for my dearest brother to do some explaining.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, I know, but finals are next week and I'm stressed, ok. So how do you guys like the wing reveal? I will explain the whole ordeal with Azrael's kiss in the next chapter (I promise you she knew about the body swap before she kissed Chloe bc incest is a big no no) and I promise I will include some quality content with Lucifer and Chloe trying to act like each other as they try to track down Charlotte's killer sometime in the near future. Thanks for reading and I hope you stay tuned for more chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short introduction chapter, I promise they'll get longer when we get into the good stuff. A bit of an explanation, Sika speaks fluent German, and carries a moderate accent, and according to Google Translate bruder means brother, but it is Google Translate so take that with a grain of salt. I was kind of floundering with how to depict the silver City, so bear with me here.  
> I don’t own the characters of Lucifer, I only own my OC Sika. Don’t forget to tweet #SaveLucifer and #PickUpLucifer, we need to save our show!


End file.
